


Oblivious

by aidoru



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, THIS IS A WIP, barry is an amazing friend, dumb gay boys kiss, idk what im doing, ive never written a fic and posted it before, then dan gets worried abt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidoru/pseuds/aidoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin doesn't know when or how it happened. What he does know is that when Dan brushes up against him, or hugs him, or says his name, he can't stop the blush that rises to his cheeks. He know's that he's spent countless nights thinking about Dan and reading things that the lovelies post about 'egobang' on various social media sites. He knows that some of those nights he did more than just read. All he really knows is that he is undoubtedly, completely, and totally in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ohh myg od i have no idea what im doing please leave constructive criticism and whatnot because i am a HUGE MEME!! thank u vry much

     Arin doesn't know when or how it happened. What he does know is that when Dan brushes up against him, or hugs him, or says his name, he can't stop the blush that rises to his cheeks. He know's that he's spent countless nights thinking about Dan and reading things that the lovelies post about 'egobang' on various social media sites. He knows that some of those nights he did more than just read. He knows is that he is undoubtably, completely, and totally in love with his best friend.

      What Arin doesn't know is that Dan feels the same way. Dan notices the blushing, and he keeps quiet about it for the sake of his friends image. Dan thinks about it later that night, and thinks about texting a confession to Arin, but he doesn't. Dan has used Arin's laptop numerous times on the show, and he's seen his search history. Dan may make stupid desicions sometimes, but he's not blind.

* * *

     "Arin, come on, we've been recording for nearly 15 hours! You and I both need a break."

     Arin know's that's true, but Dan has been especially close to him the entire session, even going as far to lie across his lap and play with the hem of Arin's shirt. He can't stand to be left alone to think about the way Dan has been acting all day, questioning whether or not the older man feels the same as him.

     "I don't know, man, we were getting pretty into Super Bonk, do you really wanna stop now?" Arin questioned, slight panic in his voice.

     "Yes, Arin! Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look kinda sick, dude." Dan responded, picking up on Arin's tone. "Is there something you wanna... talk about maybe?"

     Arin didn't respond to that, pretending he didn't hear Dan. "Actually, you know what, I am kind of tired. I'm gonna go grab another can of Monster and we can chill for a little bit. But then we get right back to recording."

     Dan wasn't buying it, much to the others dismay. Arin was in the middle of standing up when Dan pulled on his sleeve, encouraging him to sit back down. Arin turned his head cautiously to look back at Dan, and Dan could see the tiniest hint of fear in his eyes. It was enough for Dan to let go of Arin's shirt, letting him continue on his way towards the kitchen. Dan slouched back into the sofa and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, it was nearly 3 AM. Barry had probably figured it out by now that Dan was still grumping, but just to be safe, he opened up his messaging app and sent a quick text. Barry responded faster than he would ever admit.

Hey! just letting you know that arin and I are still safe and chillin at the grump space. I know how anxious you get  
FROM: DAN AT 2:47 AM

I do not get anxious.  
FROM: BARRY AT 2:47 AM

Says the one who responded in less than a minute  
FROM: DAN AT 2:48 AM

Ok, maybe a little.  
FROM: BARRY AT 2:48 AM

Thanks for texting me, though. But just for the record, I'm only up right now because I had to piss.  
FROM: BARRY AT 2:48 AM

Suuure whatever you say dude  
FROM: DAN AT 2:49 AM

Ugh. Alright, I'm going back to bed now. Only text me if you and Arin finally decide to touch dicks.  
FROM: BARRY AT 2:49 AM

Oh my god shut up!!  
FROM: DAN AT 2:49 AM

     Just as Dan finishes laughing at his text thread with Barry, Arin walks back in from the kitchen with two Monsters and some warmed up slices of pizza.

     "I seriously hope you plan on sharing," Dan comments, "because I am  _starving_."

     Arin chuckles lightly and hands Dan one of the Monsters and picks up a slice of pizza for himself. He sighs and the smile on his face quickly begins to lower. It doesn't go by unnoticed, but Dan is yet again being courteous of his friends ego. Arin sits there for a moment, pizza and energy drink in hand, thinking about things, when he says something Dan knew, but wasn't expecting to be said.

     "I'm sorry. For ignoring what you said earlier, that is. Uh. Wow. I really don't know what I'm doing but I have a lot of things I want to say and I don't know how to say them but I'm panicking right now and Dan I think I love you but that sounds really weird out loud but It's-"

     Dan puts his hands on Arin's trembling shoulders, and scooched closer so he was nearly on Arin's lap. He lifts one of his hands to the other's face, wiping the tears threatening to fall from Arin's eyes. Dan leans his forehead onto the one in front of him, and whispers to Arin.

     "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok so that happened!! pls b nice 2 me i have never written a fic b4 and i am a Fragile Meme


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh im sry if arin seems a bit ooc! i just like to think of arin as using that dominant view people have of him as a defense mechanism, when really hes a big ol softie!! also shhh i know its only been like 5 hours but i love these boys

     Arin exhaled shakily, a small smile spreading across his face.

     "Y...You do?" Arin voice sounds like he just lifted an elephant's foot off of him, relieved. "I... How? You're not joking, right? Please tell me you're for real."  
  
     "Of course I'm for real, you asshole! Why would I joke about something like this!" Dan laughs out, but Arin looks a bit hurt, and Dan brings him into a strong hug, nuzzling up into Arin's shoulder.

     Dan feels those tears he previously wiped away fall onto his shirt but he doesn't mind. Dan pulls back enough to rest his forehead on Arin's again, but this time the intimacy outweighs the comfort. They can both feel the heat rise to their faces, realizing how close they are to each other, and they don't necessarily pull apart, but they put at least a foots' distance between themselves. Dan is the one to talk now.

     "It's not that hard to tell you've got a massive boner for me, dude. You don't exactly hide it that well." Arin blushes harder at that. Dan is carefully and experimentally playing with Arin's hand, rubbing the back of it and going back and forth between intertwining their fingers and separating them. Neither Arin or Dan can look the other in the eyes.

     "Also, bro, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've kinda got the hots for you too." Dan is certain he must be as red as Arin by now, maybe more.

     "Is that why you were being such a dick today? I mean like, you were being a totally hot dick, but I mean, like, did you plan this?" Arin didn't really sound all that frustrated, just kind of surprised. Dan snickered and nodded.

     "Yeah, I planned it, but it didn't really go into that much detail," Dan shrugged, "I was just kinda like, 'I know I like Arin and I know Arin likes me, so how can I get him to admit it?'" Dan leaned back on the couch, head on the armrest, arms folded across his stomach.

     "And then I learned what makes you tick, you know? And then today I decided no more of this shit, I hate seeing your ass so tense all the time."

     Arin looked straight at Dan, but Dan didn't notice. He was too busy staring up at the ceiling. Dan kept rambling on about his feelings and thoughts and Arin used the time to take in Dan's features. His bony hands, his lion mane hair, his silly eyebrow scar that he was told he would hear about one day but never did. Then he looked at Dan's eyes, sparkling and imaginative. His smile, with his nearly perfect teeth. Arin almost didn't realize that Dan had stopped talking.

     "You ok there, dude?" Dan had returned to his regular mannerisms, now that he had gotten what he wanted from Arin.

     "Yeah I just. You're really pretty." Arin blurted it out before he could stop himself, and he quickly started blushing again before casting his eyes downward at his feet that were, to quote elementary school teachers, 'criss-cross-apple-sauce.'

     "Uh.. Thanks? You're not so bad yourself." Dan was giggling again. He leaned up to bring himself close to Arin again. He started touching Arin's face once more, and even though Arin flinched at first, he quickly relaxed into the touch. Dan ran his fingers over the younger man's jaw and up around his ear, getting a shiver from Arin. Dan smiled to himself and put that little tidbit in the back of his mind for later. He tangled his fingers in Arin's hair, playing with the soft strands and curling them around his fingers.

     "You enjoying yourself?" Arin interrupted, but Dan just hummed a response that yes, he was enjoying himself. Eventually Dan closed his eyes, and leaned in and pressed his lips to Arin's. It was soft, and their mouths worked together slowly. Arin lifted his hands from the position they had taken on his feet, and hesitantly wrapped them around Dan's waist. Dan began to further wrap his hand, now hands, into Arin's hair. They eventually broke apart for air, although neither wanted to. They looked at each other breathlessly, and they just closed their eyes and hugged for awhile. They had opened their eyes just long enough to lean back into the sofa, so that Arin was on top of Dan and Dan's head was back on the sofa's armrest again. Arin now had his head resting underneath Dan's chin, and Dan had his hand back in Arin's hair.

    They fell asleep like that, but Dan awoke with empty arms the next morning. He turned over on the sofa, now facing the television in front of it, and groaned. Sleeping on couches was really not something he should do, even if he was only 35. As he stood up, cracking more bones than thought humanly possible, he stretched. He contemplated looking for Arin, but he figured the other man must've gotten too uncomfortable on the sofa and decided to move into the bed he shared with his wife.

     Oh yeah. That's right. Arin has a wife. Fuck.

* * *

     Dan left a quick, poorly written note on the couch for Arin to find when he came to see if Dan was still there. He grabbed what few things he brought to the grump space and rushed out as fast as he could manage.

     He wasn't exactly worried about anything in particular, but he really didn't want to talk to Arin about the whole you-have-a-wife-but-we-totally-made-out thing. He texted Barry to let him know he was coming home. It was about 7 AM, meaning he had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep and really shouldn't be driving, but he figured it would be okay.

     After a couple of almost crashes, Dan walked into the apartment he shared with his fellow grump. "Barry?" He called out, seeing if his friend was awake yet.

     "Present and ready to learn, sir!" Barry called back jokingly. Dan walked into their kitchen to see Barry still in his pajamas, wearing his glasses and playing his 3DS. He also had a banana peel sitting next to him and a box of dark chocolate covered almonds. Barry almost instantly picked up on Dan's nervousness, and gave him a knowing glance from behind his glasses.

     "Ugh! How are you so good at being able to tell when I've got shit going on?!"

     "You're not that hard to read." Barry laughed at his roommate, and casually asked Dan what the matter was. Dan flopped down into the chair adjacent to Barry, and his head fell into his hands.

     "I kissed Arin. Arin and I kissed. It happened." Barry's face when from surprised, to proud, to confused in a matter of seconds. He set his 3DS down on the table, pausing his game.

     "And this is a problem... why, exactly?" Dan had been wanting to make out with Arin for nearly a year now, why was he so down about it?

     "Because he has a wife, you dingleberry!" Dan's head shot up from out of his hands, and then he immediately collapsed onto the table. Barry looked at him, and figured it out.

     "Uh. Dude, I really don't know how to put this." Barry scratched the back of his neck nervously. "But Arin and Suzy are kind of. Only married for tax purposes?" Dan glanced up from his face down position on the table.

     "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dan snapped, but there was a hint of hope in his voice.

     "It  _means_ that Suzy is an aromantic lesbian who is only into Arin platonically and doesn't really care what Arin does with other people," Barry stated matter-of-factly.

     "And Arin is only into Suzy platonically, because he's never really liked her like that. So, basically, they're just super good friends who are only married because they don't wanna pay as many taxes." Barry heaved out that last part with the little air remaining in his lungs from the long explanation, but it was worth it, seeing that Dan was now much more happy about the entire ordeal.

     "And while we're at it, I might as well add that I'm asexual and aromantic. Only into friendships. I still jerk it sometimes, though." Barry added quickly.

     Dan stood up out of his chair and hugged Barry with all of the strength in his twig body. Barry was caught off guard by this, and nearly dropped his 3DS when he went to pick it back up.

     "You really do too much for me. I ought to do more for you." Dan pulled off of Barry finally, and they both smiled at each other fondly.

     "Thanks for telling me about the whole asexual aromantic thing, by the way, I'm glad you can trust me with that." Dan ruffled Barry's hair and Dan's roommate pretended to whine, complaining that 'UGH, Dad, you always mess up my hair!' They both smile and Dan walks off to his bedroom. He needed a nap after such an emotionally draining... morning? evening? He figured morning fit best.

     Dan dropped off his things next to his door and kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, and promptly slumped down onto his bed. He fell asleep in less than a minute, and he dreamed of Arin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this still isnt done!! i feel like i wanna try adding a Liiiiittle bit of smut at some point! but hey at least these dumb gay boys finally kissed amirite

**Author's Note:**

> WOW ok!! that happened but im definitely going to be adding more to this eventually!!


End file.
